


So give it up and smile

by neeleycore



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeleycore/pseuds/neeleycore
Summary: Dakota talks.





	So give it up and smile

"You know, I'm pretty perceptive, and I can tell that something's wrong. Dakota... is everything okay?"

Dakota stared Milo in the eyes, and he found that he couldn't lie to the kid. So he spilled everything. Cavendish, how much he died, how he went back to save him, the island, his feelings for Cavendish.

He felt selfish when he bought the ticket, jumped back, and sent himself to the island.

"You know, I'm pretty perceptive, and I can tell that something's wrong. Dakota... is everything okay?"

He felt guilty when he faced Milo, smiled, and said that everything was fine.


End file.
